Forever and Always
by TheVintageHipster
Summary: This Fan fiction takes place shortly after the art exhibition in Fifty Shades Darker and the story-line carries on from there. Ana and Christian can't seem to take their hands off of each other and as they continue to act like teenagers, they forget what is actually happening around them; in reality. Will their relationship turn into a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction is set shortly after the art exhibition in Fifty Shades Darker and from then on there will be a different Storyline. This fan fiction isn't particularly planned but I want to have some fun and just make things up as I go along with it. All characters are owned by E. L. James but the storyline and any new characters belong to me.**

Forever and Always

Chapter one - Hungry Eyes

The water cascades around me as I think of the night before, I stand there not even caring that the water is running cold.

Christian and I had shared the most passionate time together; I can't stop thinking about it. Us. Him. I think I'm in love with this man! I mean he's just unbelievably gorgeous and always wears that panty-dropping smile that girls just scream for. He's all mine though, and I'm all his. Hopefully for forever, forever and always.

Eventually I get myself out of the shower and just as I wrap a towel around my naked body, the doorbell rings. _I wonder who that could be?_

I glance at the clock as I walk into the hallway and realize it's only ten thirty; I thought it would be later.

I unlocked the front door and there stood my very own Sex God that is Christian Grey. As always, he looked almost edible in his crisp white shirt with the first few buttons undone, revealing some of his chest hair. Oh how I wish to run my tongue along his chest … or maybe vice versa, that would easily undo me…

_Snap out of it,_ my subconscious slaps me on the face. I roll my eyes at her. Well, she's at her usual bossy self, just typical.

"Ana." Christian sighed my name. He always does, as if we've been separated for a decade. That's unlikely though, we are _hooked_. I look up at him and notice he's looking at me; I blush under his stare.

"Christian. Stop staring at me. I mean it." I fold my arms and pout whilst he chuckles.

"Or what?" Oh he wants to play a game. Playing games with my Fifty are fun. I smirk and point my chin towards him.

"Or I'll tie you up," Hmm, I like the sound of that. "And I'll just have to punish you by torturing you." Christian gasps and his face turns to mock horror, I try to hide my giggle.

"Don't hide. Your giggling is a beautiful sound." His words make me smile and this is why I love him.

I suddenly realize something. "Umm Christian?" He looks down at me.

"Yes Anastasia?" He caresses my cheek without a care in the world.

"Are you going to stand outside all night and let your little girlfriend freeze to death?" I shiver mockingly and he quickly nods no. "I think not! Come on, I think I'm getting a frost bite on my left cheek." Christian comes inside and closes the door after him. Hallelujah!

When he turns around his smoldering grey eyes are dark with desire and I feel warmth pool deep in my core. Christian stares at me hungrily, as if he's undressing me with his mind. I could just make it a lot easier for him - and me - by simply lifting my hands and letting the towel fall to the ground, but I'd prefer to tease him.

"So… " I stand there impatiently, waiting and waiting for some sign from Christian but ,no, he refuses. He only stares. He keeps glancing at my lips so to tease him, I bite my lip. At that, he suddenly rushes over to me and crushes his lips against mine. As he presses my petite body up against the wall, I let my towel fall to the ground - giving my man access to what's his; my body.

**Hi guys! I hope you thought that was ok? I'm sorry if there was any errors or if it's too short! It's my first time writing a fan fiction so please have a little faith and I promise I will try to update as often as I can. I'm thankful for any reviews and please tell me what you think! Em x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They are very much appreciated and I will use all your ideas in gratitude. **

**I just wanted to say that Christian in my Fan fiction will act more carefree and more like his age; Ana and him will be more similar. Maybe a party animal side of him will come out too! If you don't like this idea, just PM or review. I want to know what your opinions are, it helps a lot with my writing. **

**Also, this story is set three days after the art exhibition from Fifty Shades Darker but the story will contain my own story line so there will be no major similarities to Fifty Shades Darker, if you were all expecting that.**

**I may not be good at writing fan fiction but I just wanted to be a part of it and have fun!**

**Thanks again, Em x**

Chapter 2 Breaking Free

I was eager to take off that towel, it was the only barrier between Christian's body and mine. Well, he still had his clothes on but I didn't particularly care about that right now, I wanted him to touch me. I needed him to touch me. I needed to feel his touch all over my body. This is what I've been waiting for; a build-up of desire coursing through my body, making a carnal promise to my much aroused core.

As Christian and I kiss passionately, I let his expert tongue explore my mouth, letting him know what he's been missing, well, since last night. That's a long time for us. We usually can't keep our hands off of each other but Mr. Mega Bucks had a _very important _meeting and _someone_ like myself had to work for a living.

I hear a groan deep in Christian's throat and he starts to trail kisses down my neck. "Your skin is so smooth, so beautiful." His words make me melt. I want him inside me right now!

"Christian...I moan, desperately wanting him. Please, I need you. _Now_." I strained my last word as if my life depended on it, well, because it did. I want need - more of him.

Christian looks down at me and chuckles. "Eager, aren't we Miss Steele?" I nod in agreement. I then bite my lip, making an effort by at least trying to tease him. He completely ignores me.

My subconscious' jaw drops to the ground in shock. _Join the club_. She's just as pissed as I am.

Christian smirks, I raise my eyebrow. "First, I need to take a shower." No, no, no!

"Can I join you?" I smile in encouragement. Please, Oh please say yes! He nods his head no. My smile fades.

"Didn't you already have a shower?I roll my eyes at him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would _love_ for you to join me as I _do_ cherish your company but, unfortunately for you, I'm a busy man Anastasia and today was a very busy day and a man does need to have some alone time. If you know what I mean?" He winks at me cockily and I gasp. I knew exactly what he meant and he even had the nerve to think that I couldn't fulfil and satisfy all of his desires. I cannot believe this man! My fifty can be so frustrating at times. He gets me all worked up for nothing and then he rejects me!

I stamp my foot and march to my room in anger, aware of Christian's eyes staring at my naked ass the whole time until I bang my door shut. Before I do close my door dramatically, I turn around to face Christian and give him a fake smile. He quickly stands up straight and salutes. Ha! What a clown.

So, yeah, I left him standing there but he knows how to turn on a shower, he's not that Hey-Gail-Will-Do-Everything-For-Me spoiled. Christian Grey, Billionaire, not knowing how to turn on a shower? Impossible! Christian knows how to do everything. He's got such great virtuosity and I'm in total awe with him. Although, there are times when we fight but we eventually make up and have the most amazing sex. God the sex is great. I was only a virgin just over a month ago, now look at me, I'm standing here in my room butt-naked like the Greek goddess herself, Aphrodite.

Like the inner goddess she is, my subconscious smacks her lips together and blows me a kiss. _Show off, _I scoff.

I get into my bed and wait for Christian. I've missed him. I can't _pretend _to be mad at him forever, it's just unthinkable, I feel for him too much. Like I said before, I think I love him. No, I know I love him but I'm not exactly sure if he feels the same yet or if he ever will. Christian has showed me how to live, he's made me feel beautiful and fearless and it just makes me wonder what I've showed him and how I make him feel.

I think back to last night,

_It was the most perfect evening and I'm spending it with the most perfect person; My Fifty. I adore him so much and I don't know how I'll ever leave him again, I doubt I will anyway. Not after last time._

_Looking over at Christian now I realize how stupid I was to leave him. I should have never let him hit me like that, it was irresponsible of me, I should have just listened to him in the first place or I wouldn't have left. I missed him so badly those days we we were apart and when I saw him that day he came to pick me up for Jose's art show, my heart stopped. The familiar electric vibe I felt between us was remarkable and oh my god, how I missed it._

"_I missed you," Christian looks over at me from his steering wheel. "E__yes on the road Mr. Grey. I don't want to die just yet." He chuckles._

"_I hope not. I haven't shown you the rest of those sex positions that I started to show you," He says smartly while he turns back to the wheel. I roll my eyes. "D__on't roll your eyes, Ana. You know how that effects me." I giggle and he grins his panty-dropping grin._

"_No, seriously, I really did miss you. I mean, those days when we were separated I felt so... so lost. It felt as if I was a baby bird that couldn't find it's home. Christian when I'm with you, I am home and I want you to know that I have no intention of leaving you ever again. I'm sorry that I did, I am so sorry Christian. I reach over to grab his hand as tears begin to stream down my face._

"_Hey baby, please don't cry. Hush. It's okay and even if you did leave me again I will come after you this time." I manage a laugh through my muffled cries. Christian pulls his car over in a lay-by - no idea where - and looking over at me he takes the pad of his thumb to wipe away my tears. "Y__ou still are beautiful even when your face is tear stained." I smile and he smiles reassuringly back. He reaches over and pulls me onto his lap. He kisses me softly but ,oh, so sweetly on the lips. I deepen the kiss by opening my mouth, giving Christian full access to my mouth. We grow more wild and rapid, wanting more of each other. Christian bites my lip and the blood in my lip boils with desire. I move my hands to his hair and surrender myself to feeling like a teenager again once the butterflies start to flutter around in my stomach, I giggle against his lips. Christian pulls back and stares at me with a raised eyebrow but I just look down at our intertwined hands and shake my head whilst giggling some more. _

_Christian kisses my forehead. "Y__ou are always full of surprises Ana," He grins his panty-dropping smile once more. "No matter the situation." _

_I bite my lip, faultlessly this time. "We__ aim to please, Mr. Grey."_

_I look up into his eyes and into the depths of his broken but beautiful soul. I love Christian so much and I'm willing to give everything I have to him, everything I own and everything I am. My body. My heart. My soul. I'd do anything to stay with him for forever. Forever and always. _

I feel strong arms wrap around me and knowing that I'm now safe and sound I slowly drift off, letting sleep and dreams consume me.

**Sorry for any errors or spelling mistakes!**

**How was that? Alert: Some lemons ahead! Em x**


End file.
